Trust
by E.C Eclipse
Summary: While on a school trip the boys and their class get caught in a distructive thunder storm, given no choice, they take shelter in Townsville's old asylum. What would unfold during their stay once they cross paths with three patients who capture their eyes, just as much as they do? Can the boys protect the girls or will their feelings just be to insane? (Origin pairings)
1. Chapter 1

**4/19/16**

A middle age nurse attendent hummed casually to herself, her polished shoes dragging against the white soild floor of old Townsville's Asylum. In front of her a giant metal cart, supplied with the patients' daily medication were laid out on blue napkins beside small water cups. The women stopped at mid way and pulled out her grey silver clipbaord, forgetting who was next on the list. She smilled at she read off- "Utonium(s)"

She swiftly placed the chart back and comtinued to push the cart forward and didn't cease until she reached room "327B" . The lady patiently unlocked the door using the pad lock and waited until the light switched to green.

She than backed up into the room slowly, bringing the cart in with her. "Moring girls' , time for your happy pills!" The women said quiet ecstatically. Inside the room were three small seprate white beds, each having their own owner- Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles...Utonium. All sisters, all patients, and all completely insane. Nurse Racket, never understood why people were so frighten by the three, 17 year olds. Sure she believed they were depressed, but never would she picture them as psychotic like their profiles claimed. She slowly approched Buttercup who was sitting near the window staring out into the trees behind the asylum. The room itself was expossed by three enlarged windows on one side of the room. The sister were alarmed by the darkness, and would often become entirey disturbed by the blackness of the room during nightfall, so the hospital had installed three enormous round- inventible windows in the girls's room.

Buttercup, clinged onto her white, rather expossive hospital gown as she sensed nurse Raket closing in on her. Her lips parted just slightly and her breath hitched at the very moment she turned to face the overly irritable lady. Nurse Racket smiled at the frantic teen and gently handed her a small silver tray carrying each othe two items.

Blossom watched from the side as the nurse gave her sister the same wicked pill of anti-depressant they've recieve every day. Her fist balled behind her back before scratching her nails on the wall she currently leaned upon. Her long dark aburn hair coved her right eye and was flipped to the side, blinding her slightly more then she already was, if that was possible. The eldest Utonium being the most "delusional" was kept under a stricter watch and was restrained from moving more then 10 feet from her bed. The youngest, Bubbles, was just as delusional but was dismissed from her restrains after she had tried to break her left wrist, to escape from the bands the clung against her flawless clear skin.

Buttercup was a different case, she wasn't delusional but certainly was not sane. She offten had mental breakdowns and erupted in rage when felt at risk. Her seizers didn't help her recovery either. It pained nurse Racket seeing three beautiful young girls react in such ways. She cared for them and prays they see the goodness in themselves, but unfortunately her prays for the Utonium sisters can't all be answered as the three isolated girls have everything but good in them.

* * *

 **4/23/16**

"Ms. Keane? how long until we get there?" One of the senior class students asked. Townsville High class of 2016 had scheduled a three day stay at Citiesville's national resort and Museum but have been driving more they should have been in the rain. Ms. Keane groaned and tapped the bus driver on the shoulder and asked,

"are you sure we're going the right way sir? We should have been at the hotel by now!"

The bus driver sneered at the teacher and blew out his cigaret. "Listen lady, as you can possibly tell, we're in a storm which casued the main route to flood, detour 87 is our only option."

"Detour my great ass! Eveyone knows 87 is a death wish with it having no direct trail, let alone in the rain!" A female student known as Robin Knight complained as she happen to overhear the two adults' conversation. Ms. Keane hushed the student and turned back to the driver. "Are you sure we're safe?" She asked sternly.

The bus driver was about to respond when suddenly the sound of the engine failling began to sound.

Brick pulled his earbuds out of his ears as he noticed the bus was no longer moving, he looked beside him where Boomer was looking around curiously as he has realized the decrease in speed as well. "What's going on? Why'd we stop moving?" Butch asked from behind their seats. "I don't know, are we here?" Boomer asked rubbing his eyes from his previous nap. Ms. Keane instanly began to assure the senior class that everything was fine but was instantly stopped as the bus then slowly began to sink from the left. Students from that side shot up from their seats and panic rose insdie the bus. The bus began to sink in. Ms. Keane looked outside and saw land slides of mud begin to intake their transport .

"Okay everyone grab your bag and a sweater we have to evacuate the bus now!"

Brick and his brothers grabbed their side bags and began to follow the rushing teens out into the rain. Luckly the right side of the bus wasn't completely drowned in mud so they were able to get the rest of their bags from the side trunk. "MS. KEANE! WE HAVE TO GET TO HIGH GROUND!" Robin shouted through the strong rainfall. Butch looked up at sky, his dark green eyes, stealing long glances at the grey clouds that hovered above them, he prayed they'd claer up before the sun went down.

"We can't just wait for the rain to clear up! We need to find shelter!" Boomer shouted hugging himself as they all continued to being completely drenched. "But there's nowhere to go! We're in the middle of nowhere!" Mitch, another classmate shouted. Brick looked around for any signs of life when suddenly something mid way buried in mud caught his eye. He cautiously approached it and grinned as he saw that it was an old road sign. He detached it from its post and allowed the rain to rinse it off before reading it.

Ms. Keane! There's a mental hospital near by!" Brick shouted

The class began to complain as they didn't want to have to stay in a crazy house until the rain stopped. "Everyone please understand that we may not have a choice! Now come on lets all get moving!" The concern teacher responded as she calmed the students down. Brick dropped the sign and joined his brothers and friends as they started their search for the white asylum.

* * *

 **7:37 pm**

Ms. Keane smiled as they approached the front steps of a big old building, decorated like a victorian mansion. The class all hurried onto the porched that was shield by the balconies and placed their bags down, all being exhausted. "Okay kids, me and Mr. Belldum (the bus driver) will head in and talk to the owner, stay calm and relax in the meantime." Synced the senior class all dropped to the floor. Butch pulled off his soaked sweatershirt and took the balnket that Boomer had offered him from his duffle bag. 5 minutes later Ms. Keane and Mr. Belldum returned with reliefed smiles. "okay everyone the director had allowed us to stay until the rain stopped but please remain quiet as we walk through, they've offered us the entire fourth floor so please behave."

Just as ordered the students were entirely silent as they walked pass endless of white doors and up three cases of stairs. Brick looked around the hospital taking in every turn they took. As they passed the third floor Boomer noticed a small white door at the end of the hall labeled "327B". It caught his attention in how it was different from the other doors. He looked around before secretly approaching the door, he neared his face to the door. His fingers gliding against the surface, he could swear he heared soft voices. Confused the blonde backed away and turned to follow his class but was surprsed to see Brick waiting for him and eyeing the door as well. "What was that about?" Brick stopped Boomer as he approached the stairs. Boomer honestly shook his head and shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Brick stared at his baby brother before removing his hand and gesturing to go up. As he watched Boomer head up Brick glanced at room "327B".

"Curiosity killed the cat." He whispered quietly before slowly walking up the stair case.


	2. Chapter 2

4/20/16 ~ 3:45am

 **Brick's Perspective**

I shot up from my bed, the moon light reflecting the heavy amount of sweat that slid its way down my face. I haven't been able to sleep lately, at least not the way I use to. I brought my hands to face and took a moment to recollect my thoughts. Remembering we had taken refugee in the city's infamous asylum, I took glances around the room. My roomates for the time being were sound asleep, my eyes shifted to the average sized window at the right side of the room. Fallen leaves would grace itself onto the drizzled window, thunder could be heard just right outside.

The room was cold and the blankets provided were thin as matress sheets, I picked up my phone from beneath the stone felt pillow and saw that it being merely 3 hours before the sun would rise. Feeling a thirst quenched in my throat I slid off my blanket and quietly made myself out of room 623D.

I looked around the lobby of the 4th floor in search of the employee lockers, Ms. Keane had gotten permission to use the 4th floor lockers for our own belongings. I agreed to share a locker with my brothers since there wasnt enough for everyone to have their own. I was careful at opening the door the okd metal door, grabbing my red duffle, I searched for my water bottle.

As I became more and more eager to fine the bottle, I suddenly heard the clicking sound of the door down the hall. I came to halt instantly. Knowing we werent suppose to be wondering around at this time. I felt panic fill my body, there were to voices walking down the hall from what I can overhear.

I walked closer to the door, trying to listen in as much as I can but the only words I was able to catch were "Blossom" , "thearpy", " and "dangerous "

Hearig their steps become distant I peeked my head out the the narrow door opening and gently stepped out, completely forgetting about the water I was thirsting for. I intended to just go back to my room and forget what I heard up until I began to hear a girl scream in struggle. It was faint but anyone in the lobby could hear it.

I licked my lips looking between the room corridors and the stair way to tge 3rd floor.

"Crap"I muttered before switching off to the long stair way.

* * *

3/31/13 ~ 3:05pm

A 13 year old girl sat in front of the living room window, anticipating wether or not she would see him today. Her bandage hands tugged at the hem of her dress. Everyday at excatly 3:05 she woupd sit in front of the window where she would wait for the high school bus to drop him off at the buss stop just passing her house.

She first laid eyes in him when his parents came introducing themselves as they had just moved into the city. He was a year older, a freshman. She remembered him having two younger brothers, just like she had two younger sisters. After introducing themselves his parents forced him and his brothers to say hi to the young damaged girls. Ever since then, she'd asked her father occasionaly if he's heard any news from their neighbors, which her father replied with, " just get better, and then we can have a play date"

Blossom sat up straight at hearing the bus drive off, her mouh arched upward at tge slightest upon seeing a red cap step out the bus. Her playfuly shoved his brother and laughed, he was perfect for her.

"Blossom tine for dinner! "

The girl smiled not removing her eyes from the teeangage boy, until finalky pleased the young girl jumpd off her couch and ran to eat with the remainder of her family.

* * *

Next are Blues or Greens? you decide. Will only update on weekends due to classes. Ps this is rated M, but don't expect much lemon, subtle and vague is what I do. Have any further questions? don't hesitate to contact me.


	3. Wolf howler's readers

Hello,

I have been trying to figure how exactly I would tell you the news as a friend of Wolf's Holwer...

To her readers I guess I'm trying to say that she is no longer continuing her stories, which will be remain published..

I'm very sorry but I have just found out about a week ago that since late last month Wolf's Howler is no longer here. I will continue the collab on my own, perhaps it will only be a one shot. I'm not sure if her parents will take down her account but I will have her stories on my account (with her family's permission)

Once again I'm dearly sorry.


End file.
